tengri137fandomcom-20200213-history
For beginners
New to Tengri 137? You are new here and start to solve "Tengri 137" riddle? No problem. We can help you. We found (so far) all necessary hints, clues, links and pages (images from P001.png to P023.png) for this riddle. You can follow step-by-step the instructions to see how "Tengri 137" works, how they think and how to handle the unsolved part of this riddle. You should solve this riddle from beginning to understand the meaning and (beauty) of the whole work. Step 1: The opening image A simple black image is the beginning of your journey. This image is online and still available as of 6 June 2018. Opening image: http://imgur.com/8bneQSp Some facts about the "Tengri 137" opening image * Dimensions of the original image = 3301 x 3301px. (Cicada 3301 connect?) * in the background: [[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tian Oracle script for tiān 天 "heaven"]] * Title = number 137. A prime number. More information on https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/137_(number) Wikipedia 137 (number) * Sum of X, Y and Z axis of the cube = 3301. (Cicada Wiki - Cicada 3301 connect?) * Red numbers on the cube = 15 and 2. * Runes from right to left (translation help: Old Turkic alphabet, Orkhon script) * 666ab731 = Twitter account (https://twitter.com/666ab731) and the PGP-Key-ID of Tengri 137 (http://pgp.mit.edu/pks/lookup?search=0x666ab731&op=index%7C0x666ab731) Special information about the PGP-Key-ID of "Tengri 137" First of all, the PGP-Key-ID is "0x666ab731". The numbers in the PGP Key-ID are not by random! Backward (as the write direction of all the text in this riddle) you get "137 BA 666" 137 = it's the 33th prime number and https://readingfeynman.org/tag/gods-number God's number (~ 1/137) BA = in Hebrew by itself means "he came" BA = "to come, to return, come back" https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%D7%91%D7%90 BA-ahl = Lord, master, owner, a name of a deity 666 = the number of the beast! Consider, you cannot generate a 4096 bit RSA PGP-Key-ID like this (0x666ab731) by random!!!! This PGP-Key-ID is chosen exact. Genetrating a key like this takes time (perhaps not possible)! The numbers "137" and "666" are important numbers in the next pages. You will see that the PGP-Key-ID is not chosen by random! Step 2: Translation of runes on opening image The Orkhon script is written from right to left. The red numbers and the red runes are our fist hint. Combinate the red numbers (15:2) an search for a text pattern. Use the translation help (Old Turkic alphabet, Orkhon script) or the next rune table. Rough translation (right to left): "SKOOLD - A - ?ISA - MAN - OTTAR - BAIN - KNO?LADGA, AND - PILL - KIS - BALLY - ?ITK - TKA - AAST - ?IND ?" After some correcting we can see, the searched text is from the King James Bible. Red 15:2 is the bible verse number. (remember this information -> center cell and the right neighbor cell) Job 15:2, King James Version (KJV): Should a wise man utter vain knowledge, and fill his belly with the east wind? We think this bible verse is a message to "Cicada 3301". You can see here use of some runes. * "A" and "E" have the same rune * use "K" for "H" * "W" is not on the translation help * use "B" for "V" * use "P" for "F" * and and and... The text below means simple: "T?ITTAR" (Twitter @666ab731) You can use this translation help for the whole riddle. All the text is written only in runes (without any cipher) and mathematical calculations. There are no hidden messages (outguess) in the images. Step 3: Twitter account, @666ab731 You will find on the Twitter account only 3 messages. # First message is posted exactly on March 14 (2016), 15:09h. The posted text is "3.14 - 15:9". Please note, this first message is posted on PI-Day exacly on the PI number "3.14159..." !!! # Second message is posted May 14 (2016). Here is a link to pastebin.com (https://t.co/Rf0owqkSzg). A PGP-Signed message with informations about PGP-Key-ID and so... # The last message was formerly another. The actual message links to pastebin.com an the text is "137 = pastebin.com/a1nqC79N" The last (PGP Signed) message on pastebin.com links to the first 10 pages on a Dropbox account. (http://bit.ly/2bFjsQO) Step 4: Translation of the pages You can find the translation here.